Glass fiber-reinforced resins, which are glass fibers impregnated with resins, are most common fiber-reinforced composite materials. In general, the glass fiber-reinforced resins are opaque. Patent Documents 1 and 2 each disclose a method for preparing a transparent glass fiber-reinforced resin by conforming the refractive index of a glass fiber and the refractive index of a matrix resin.
Transparent flexible substrates used for mounting LEDs or organic electronic devices are required to have, for example, low thermal expansion, high strength, high flexibility, and lightweight properties. However, though glass fiber-reinforced resin substrates can satisfy the low thermal expansion and high strength, the satisfactory lightweight properties are not achieved. In addition, since common glass fiber reinforcement provides a fiber diameter in the order of micrometer, the transparency is not achieved under conditions other than specific atmospheric temperature and specific wavelengths. That is, the practical transparency is insufficient. Furthermore, it is known that deteriorations in flatness and smoothness of the surface disadvantageously occur with a change in atmospheric temperature are known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-60680 of the present applicant discloses a fiber-reinforced composite material showing excellent transparency regardless of temperature and wavelengths in the visible range and less affected by the refractive index of a resin material used together, and being excellent in surface smoothness and having low thermal expansion, high strength, a low weight, and containing a fiber with an average fiber diameter of 4 to 200 nm and a matrix material as a flexible fiber-reinforced composite substrate material, and has a light transmittance of 60% or more at wavelength of 400 to 700 nm in 50 μm thickness conversion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-60680 discloses a sheet that is produced by impregnating a cellulose fiber produced by bacteria (hereinafter, referred to as “bacterial cellulose”) or a microfibrillated cellulose fiber prepared by fibrillating, for example, pulp or cotton with a matrix material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155349 proposes an ultrafine fiber obtained by fibrillating a natural fiber, such as a cellulose fiber, in a suspended form between two rotating disks. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155349 discloses a process for refining fiber by repeating mechanical fibrillation treatment 10 to 20 times.
In order to obtain a highly transparent fiber-reinforced composite material by impregnating a fine fiber sheet with a matrix material as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-60680 and 2003-155349, the fiber forming a sheet is required to be sufficiently fibrillated (nano-scale fibrillation). In order to obtain a fiber-reinforced composite material with a high elastic modulus and a low coefficient of linear thermal expansion, the crystalline cellulose constituting the fiber is required not to be broken by fibrillation and to retain a high crystallinity state.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-207234
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-156279
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-60680
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-22922
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155349
The bacterial cellulose and the nanofiber using pulp or cotton as a raw material described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-60680 have the following defects.
In the bacterial cellulose, the network of the fiber is not formed by tangles of the fiber itself, but is mainly formed by branching. Consequently, the network is not fibrillated and is tangled, resulting in difficulty in the fibrillation. In addition, since the network of the fiber is thus mainly formed by branching, it is difficult to produce a uniform sheet without a wave and a warp. The resulting fiber-reinforced composite material has a high birefringence.
The bacterial cellulose requires a long time for culturing, resulting in an increase in cost.
In the nanofiber made by using pulp as a raw material, the pulp itself is dried. In the nanofiber that is dried before fibrillation, hydrogen bonds develop between nanofiber molecules and between cellulose crystals inside the nanofiber. As a result, nano-scale fibrillation by mechanical treatment is difficult. The nano-scale fibrillation by increasing fibrillation treatment time, strength, and frequency to raise the degree of fibrillation treatment breaks crystalline cellulose, resulting in a decrease in crystallinity. This increases the coefficient of linear thermal expansion of the fiber-reinforced composite material and decreases the Young's modulus.
Furthermore, since cotton itself does not contain lignin and hemicellulose, the nanofiber made by using cotton as a raw material is low in mechanical fibrillation efficiency because of reasons described below. The nano-scale fibrillation by increasing fibrillation treatment time, strength, and frequency to raise the degree of fibrillation treatment breaks crystalline cellulose, resulting in a decrease in crystallinity, as in the nanofiber made of pulp. This increases the coefficient of linear thermal expansion of the fiber-reinforced composite material and decreases the elastic modulus.
That is, since cotton itself does not contain lignin and hemicellulose at all, it is unnecessary to remove lignin. Therefore, gaps, which are caused by the removal of lignin, are not formed, resulting in no perforation of the fiber. Consequently, gaps as a trigger for mechanical fibrillation are not formed. In addition, because of no residual lignin, the plasticization effect of lignin between fiber molecules cannot be expected. Therefore, the efficiency of the mechanical fibrillation is low.
Thus, in nanofiber made from pulp or cotton, it is difficult to simultaneously achieve high transparency, a low coefficient of linear thermal expansion, and a high Young's modulus by a transparent composite material composed of the nanofiber and a transparent resin.
Furthermore, since the fine fiber described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155349 is refined by repeating fibrillation treatment 10 to 20 times, breakage of crystalline cellulose is caused. Consequently, the coefficient of linear thermal expansion of the resulting fiber-reinforced composite material is increased. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155349, since lignin is not removed before the fibrillation treatment, hydrogen bonds develop between nanofiber molecules, and perforation of the fiber derived by gaps, which are caused by the removal of lignin, are not formed, as described above. It is thought that since the fibrillation efficiency is low, the fibrillation is necessarily repeated. The nanofiber where lignin is not removed has low heat resistance, and, for example, the residual lignin is changed in color if the nanofiber is exposed to high temperature conditions even in an inert atmosphere or a vacuum atmosphere.